


Hollow

by everythingturnsgold



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingturnsgold/pseuds/everythingturnsgold
Summary: The empty, burning ache in my chest wouldn’t leave me alone. I drew my blanket in tighter as if it might make me feel better, as if I didn’t already know that it wouldn’t help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny piece of vent writing because I'm tired and sad and I love Credence Barebone. I'm not much of a writer, idk what I'm doing tbh.  
> Reader is gender neutral. Please let me know if there are any spelling/grammar errors!

The empty, burning ache in my chest wouldn’t leave me alone. I drew my blanket in tighter as if it might make me feel better, as if I didn’t already know that it wouldn’t help. I spend so much time alone these days. I started working from home six months ago and my previously unimpressive social life has nearly died completely since then. I think the isolation is killing me.

I no longer have anything resembling a sleeping pattern nor do I have the energy or motivation to keep up with regular hygiene or cook for myself. I shower when I can smell myself and most of my meals are canned and I don’t remember when I last did my laundry though that's long overdue.

I ran my fingers lightly over my throat before pulling my blanket in tighter still. It was now snugly tucked around my neck, held close in my clenched fist to trap my body heat and keep the winter air out. I noticed that my feet were ice cold as I curled into myself, tucking my knees up by my chest. It was late. Very late. I heard my watch steadily ticking from where it lay on my nightstand, counting seconds and minutes and hours and making sure I knew they were passing.

I laid there for a long time. Shifting, tossing, turning, and then starting over again and again and again. I don't know when I finally fell asleep. I never checked the time.

When I woke the first thing I noticed was that I was very warm. The second thing I noticed was that I was lying mostly on top of someone. One of his arms was around my waist, my head was resting on his chest and I could hear his steady heartbeat. The third thing I noticed was that he smelled wonderful. I probably didn’t. Almost definitely didn’t. I made a mental note to bathe at some point later today. I sat up a bit and looked at Credence.

He was still sleeping. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring quietly. I smiled to myself and laid my head back on his chest. I hadn’t seen him in weeks. It felt good to be back in his arms. I could feel the hole in my chest start closing as I pressed a gentle kiss against his pale chest. My loneliness forgotten for this rare, sweet moment, I allowed myself to be wrapped in a safe, cozy feeling that I knew couldn’t possibly last and drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
